Not a Coffee Big Enough
by Kyuki Yukyle
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! ALL Office 31-day Challenge. See our favorite characters in a office full of pranks, horrible costumers, droning machines, and jello covered office supplies. This will include any and all of the characters, regardless of series.
1. Paper

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 1: Paper**

* * *

Yuma stared at the printer as it slowly printed out the forums he needed. Well, stared isn't the right word. More like glared. Like the printer insulted his existence. He yawned out loud and grabbed the next paper that had annoyingly small black text and placed it on top of the pile. 35 out of 241. Yuma continued to stare at the bane of his existence.

Yuya came by five minutes later to hand him a donut and cup of coffee. "So, who's winning the staring contest?"

Yuma huffed and took a large bite out of his donut. 47 out of 241. "I'm running out of steam. This printer is a worthy opponent indeed."

"I've noticed. I came by to check on you. Yusei's still in his meeting with all the higher ups and CEOs. Yusaku and Yami have been making phone calls for Yusei since 5am." Yuya sipped at his peppermint coffee.

"And I've been in the printing lobby for about an hour now. The first 20 minutes was spent trying to make the darn thing work. Then I realized it wasn't printing because our late night co-workers suck!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Yuya set his cup down and stretched his arms. "But I also have five minutes! Go for it."

"Well first off; all 15 printers were backed up on orders so when I came in I had to start each and every single one of them and make sure all of them had paper so they can print what they have to. Second is that _this_ one in particular had something wrong with it and I had to call Bruno to fix it. That's 20 minutes lost. Turns out it was jammed with backed up paper plus the ink cartridges leaked."

"How come you can't use another printer? We have 15 of them." Yuya was currently doing the splits, stretching his upper body over his leg. He seriously needs to go to a chiropractor soon.

"Astral's computer is only connected to printer #4! Not to mention I have to keep my eye on it in case it decides to jam again."

"You mentioned something about our late night co-workers. What about them?"

Yuma took a scalding drink from his cup. It woke him up slightly. "Next time you get me a cup of coffee Yuya you need to mix it with a Blue Eyes Energy Drink. Coffee only goes so far."

"Are you crazy! I want to wake you up not send you to the emergency room!"

Yuma laughed at Yuya's expression. "I can't take you seriously when you're on the floor."

Yuya rolled his eyes and stood up to Yuma's height level. "Late night co-workers Yuma. What's wrong with them?"

Yuma took another scalding drink. "Who else would leave the printers like this just for the morning people to deal with? Bruno mentioned that the ink was leaking for hours until he was notified about it."

"Yeah, not to mention the new extension to the building next door. Atem and Yugi mentioned something about a new printer lobby this December. Out of curiosity, what are you waiting for?"

"241 pages for a new guy. I also heard Judai also placed Chazz's stapler in jello again."

"When was the contract 241 pages!? That's overkill!"

"It's not. 211 pages are a part of their resume. The contract is for anyone who passes the interview with Kaiba and Yusei."

"Ouch! Who's doing the talking?"

Yuma grabbed his drink and turned to his partner. "I heard Kaiba will be talking. Yusei's going to be in sitting next to him taking notes."

"Where are you at now?"

"55 out of 241. I'm going to be here for awhile."

Yuya sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Have fun. I'll see you at the Duel tonight, right?"

"Oh hell yes! I've been looking forward to it since last Saturday!"

There was a loud, jarring noise behind Yuma. He flinched at the repetitive noise and looked down at the printer. It jammed, and was leaking black ink onto the countertop. Yuma felt his eye twitch.

It's going to be a long day.


	2. Conference RoomMeeting

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 2: Conference Room/Meeting**

* * *

Yusei set his pen down and sighed heavily. Signer Industries are becoming one of the leading companies in Dueling, including tournament hosting and planning. It takes paperwork. A LOT of paperwork. The amount of trees they kill a year to supply the amount is insane. To balance the paperwork he had to pull several strings to establish a Tree Appreciation Month to regain the amount of trees. Sure it'll take a long time, but with him at the head he couldn't do much else with his hands tied behind his back.

A tree would be nice to have right next to his window. Instead there was an annoying bush that kids hide plastic wraps in that attract bees. One of his employees are allergic to bees. He has to get rid of it.

There was a long beep on the intercom beside him. A woman's voice sounded through. "Mr. Fudo you have a visitor."

"Page them in Alexis. Thank you." Yusei took the brief moment to stretch his arms and shoulders before the door to his office opened. A familiar face made itself known.

"Heya boss, I hope you don't mind me dropping in." The smiling violet haired person sat down across from the Head Signer.

"Greetings Yuri. I hope the previous job didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth."

"Of course not sir! Like I've mentioned before, Dr. Akaba's orders are nothing but a hobby of mine. If your orders contradict his I'll have to swallow it and remove Dr. Akaba permanently. I heard you have a new assignment for me?"

"I do, and I don't want to you take it lightly. I've been having massive complaints file in because of a certain person not doing their job in the Kuniyama district's very own Duel Arena. Apparently they haven't had any tournaments in the last few weeks which is unusual. I want you to deal with it and see what's taking them so long."

"Of course sir, anything else y-," Yuri was cut off by the beep of the intercom.

"Mr. Fudo your meeting is about to start."

"Thank you Alexis. I'll have to talk to you later Yuri, but thank you for stopping by. Keep me updated."

"Of course sir." Yuri was the first to leave as Yusei closed and locked his office. As in typed in a digital code so no one can enter without his permission.

* * *

There was a loud commotion in the conference room where Yusei was headed to. Mostly due to the new regulations being placed on their company's head.

Seto Kaiba stood at the front of the table waiting for Yusei. He was the Assistant Manager and assisted Yusei keeping tabs on everyone, taking his calls if needed, and even filling in when Yusei had to travel. His fellow coworkers despised him being in charge, but it never bothered Seto.

He looked over to the stack of papers neatly placed in front of Yusei's chair. It at least came up to his chin when he sat down. Seto swallowed a lump in his throat. He could feel the headache Yusei is sure to receive when he has to go through it.

"Hey Kaiba, where's Yusei?" Seto turned a steely blue gaze to the speaker. The blond puppy-eyed duelist returned his stare.

"He should be arriving soon puppy." Before Joey could retaliate the nickname, the door opened and Yusei walked in, which quieted the whole room.

"Greetings everyone. I hope your day has been productive." Yusei did a quick head count. "Now, can someone be so kind as to let me know why Yuma is not present?"

Yuya raised his hand. "Something about a paper that's 241 pages long that he needs to keep his eyes on. He's been in the printer lobby since 2pm."

Yusei sighed quietly. That paper is going to be a headache waiting for him tonight. His doctor told him to hang back on the medication. But he's also super sensitive to caffeine. Him and soda don't go together. Neither does fried food. Speaking of which, Judai's birthday is coming up. He'll have to limit the choices of the fried food. Unlike the rest of them he's the last one to leave so he would be dealing with the fried food smell. And personally, he can't afford to get sick this coming week.

"Thank you Yuya. Can someone give him the main details of this meeting so he's not completely behind?" Yusei sat down at the end of the table and gestured Seto to do the same.

"I'll let him know sir." Kaito raised his hand. He takes notes of these meetings anyway. Besides, he knows where Yuma takes his breaks. He's not getting away from this.

"It's appreciated Kaito. Thank you. Today's meeting will start based on the new regulations given to me by my sole superior. It also came to my attention that there have been several complaints about mishaps in the office. Particularly office supplies being molded into jello and taping a coworker inside a box." He raised an eyebrow at Judai, who snickered in his seat.

Yusei looked beside him to see a stack of papers that came to his chin. He felt his shoulders slump but squared them again. "One of the new regulations is that for every monster card we bring to the table a Toon version must accompany it." There were several groans. Yusei felt it. Pegasus was getting on his patience. "But there is a way to get around it. For every ten or five monsters we'll bring forth a Toon to accompany that one instead, and box it in a warehouse so no one can receive them. He also didn't specify to mass produce said Toon monsters, so we'll only make one and make them ridiculous. That way they fall out of favor. Sound good?"

"An excellent decision Yusei. When will it be enforced?" Atem smiled at his friend. He can't wait to see Pegasus' reaction!

"It starts with the next available mass shipment overseas. Which might be in two or three years." Yusei could feel everyone's moods lighten. It was his job to protect his employees, his friends, his _family_! An over-swamped employee isn't productive. As a workaholic himself, it's just a matter of time before he's forced to go on vacation. Until then, there's so much work to be done an insane asylum would barricade the amount of paperwork he had to do because it was a threat to him.

"Judai, enough with the office supplies in jello-, I'm serious Yuki, I will take the next jello covered stapler out of your paycheck this week if I find another one."

Judai rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… can you allow me the mercy of removing the ones I did today already?" He laughed nervously.

Yusei fought the urge to roll his eyes. He glared at his young friend instead. Judai was going to get him into trouble. "You have three minutes."

Judai made his mad dash. "You wont regret it Yusei!" BAM! Judai yelped and fell backward onto the floor. He whimpered as he reached for the doorknob in his pitiful state.

Most of the room burst out laughing.

Judai had a hand on the doorknob until… BAM! He was sandwiched in between the open door and the wall. He yelped in pain again.

"HEY GUYS! What did I miss?" Yuma yelled into the room. The same people laughing before cracked up even more.

Yusei sighed quietly again. This might be a long intervention.


	3. Desk

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 3: Desk**

* * *

Judai sat at his desk snacking on Cheetos, rearranging his Winged Kuriboh plushie from one side of his desk to the other. He made it a habit to rearrange his desk every couple of weeks. That way he wasn't completely bored waiting for the phone to ring. Just as he found the perfect spot for his plush toy, Chazz sat down in the desk next to him and flicked it away back onto Judai's side of the desk.

"Hey slacker, keep that thing away from me!" The dark haired male was just about to have a mental breakdown from his so called "partner".

Judai continued to crunch his Cheetos and rearranging his desk. Chazz's negativity wasn't getting on his nerves as fast as it should be. But hey, he already sent in a request for a new desk partner. He was trying to make Chazz file the partner switch, but doing so could have placed him as Judai's inferior. Judai could see Chazz's pride wasn't going to allow him to do so, so Judai took the bullet and hoped Yusei remembered all the good years they had together from getting to the bottom up. Well, it was more like him and the other Yu's trying to follow Yusei by the steps while he was taking an elevator. Yusei was the God Tier Duelist and had to make appearances all over the world and even host the most important tournaments! The only way he could keep up with it all was to build Signer Industries and hire _very_ close people. These exact people would die before giving Yusei's secrets up. It was almost terrifying to Judai. Oh well, he had a paranoid deskmate to deal with right now.

Taking out an earphone Judai raised an eyebrow at his misplaced plush. Oh, it was on! Don't disrespecto the Kuriboh!

Judai was banned from making jello in the break room due to previous attempts. And taping Chazz into a box was out of the question. He can't do the same big thing a second time in a week. That's too easy.

An idea popped into his head as Alexis called him over. Oh yeah! Too easy!

Chazz glared at Judai as he stood up and over to his crush. Judai made it seem like he was oblivious to his deskmate's crush on the receptionist. What made the act easy was that Alexis and everyone else knew about it. So talking to the "engaged" woman was, in a sense, the best way to get back at Chazz.

"Sup Alexis, what's happening?" Judai leaned over the counter so Chazz had a good look at her face when he made her laugh.

"Yusei looked over your deskmate switch file. He can't move Chazz right now so he had to move you to the one next door. No one would sit next to him because of the plush mess he keeps on his desk."

"Sounds like my kind of guy!" Judai fist bumped the air. "My prayers to the god himself are answered! My Kuriboh will no longer be tainted by the Ojama waste that is next to me!"

Chazz snapped his pencil in half to the loud comment and growled.

Judai smirked. "Hey Alexis, how many Ojamas does it take to screw in a light-bulb?"

Alexis rolled her eyes playfully. "How many Judai?"

"Just 3. But they're so useless by themselves that they have to merge into a bigger Ojama just to reach the light fixture, much less find out which way it goes in."

Alexis covered her mouth and laughed. Judai made an attempt to bow but quickly decided against it. He was still sore due to being sandwiched between the door and wall of the conference room. No thanks to Yuma.

Instead Judai smiled at his friend. "So, when do I move?"

Still giggling, Alexis handed him a stack of papers. "You move today after Chazz leaves for lunch. You have 30 minutes to clear your desk and move. I'm sure others would help you."

Judai grabbed the stack and thanked her. "I can't wait!" He walked back to his soon-to-be previous desk and noticed Chazz glaring at him. Judai smiled and replaced his Kuriboh plush on the other side of the desk. Too easy!


	4. Office Party

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 4: Office Party**

* * *

Yusaku walked quickly with Yusei to the next meeting room, writing down quickly what the boss of Signer Industries needed done in the next couple of hours before closing today.

"Judai's birthday is today Yusaku, so I need you to order fried shrimp and whatever else our hyperactive Hero wants."

"I understand. Should I order a cake shaped like Neos?" Yusaku could see the glaring smile Judai would have when he walks through the door."

"Do one of a Winged Kuriboh. Okay Sunshine, I'll leave it to you. I have five meetings to get to."

"Of course sir." Yusaku branched off from Yusei, not even commenting on the "Sunshine" nickname Yusei gave him. Anyone else who would call him that would see their computer not working the next day.

As Yusaku was thinking of what color streamers to use he ducked an incoming water balloon to his face. "Nice try Yuya, but let's not get these papers wet." He walked past the door Yuya was hiding behind.

Yuya huffed and came out of his hiding spot, catching up to Yusaku in a few quick strides. "What's up Cyber Hacker? You seem intent as always." Yuya skipped a couple of times until his pace matched Yusaku's.

Yusaku sighed and looked over at the tomato-haired ball of energy. An idea crossed his mind. "Hey Yuya, do you think you can distract Judai today? It's important that he doesn't enter our branch until it's time."

Yuya flashed a smile. "You know I can! He and Jesse have been getting along fantastically. To the point they haven't left each other's sides yet. If I can get Jesse in on it, than Judai will follow!"

Yusaku nodded in understanding. "That takes one thing off my mind. Now I just have to find a fried shrimp delivery service."

"Oh, then I know one!" Yuya was about to tell him all about his older brother's service until Yusaku cut him off.

"Last time I heard about your brother's service it gave food poisoning to a rude customer. Sorry, but I'm not giving Zarc a chance. Anywhere else you know?"

Yuya slumped. "Kai's Fry House down the street. Judai frequently goes there for lunch. He knows the owner personally."

"Even better. Let's see if I can get a deal from him since it's Judai's birthday." Yusaku checked off two things off his list. "I need a Winged Kuriboh cake and red streamers, so I'll be leaving shortly to get it. I hope they're not too busy."

"And _I'll_ go distract our favorite hyperactive Hero!" Yuya fist bumped the air and started to run to where Judai was.

Yusaku sighed again and hoped Yuya didn't run into another open door. He didn't have time to replace a Yuya-dented door this week.

* * *

Yuya hid behind the potted plant in Judai's new branch, watching in friendly adoration as the Hero made a new best friend. He had blue hair and reminded Yuya a lot of Judai. Yes! Jesse was so much better for Judai's mental state than Chazz will ever be! Yusei made an excellent choice as always.

And an excellent choice it was. Judai never felt so alive! Jesse was downright the best person he could think of at that moment. They both have plushies of Duel Monsters on their desk, Jesse having more than Judai. They also enjoyed watching the tournaments play out. Judai's new job required him to watch the duels of the tournaments, record them, and file them. Jesse was a good listener, wasn't stingy about jokes, and even gave him many new ideas for pranks. One of which was sure to make a yearbook front cover!

Yuya ran up from behind, throwing the water balloon in his hand to hit Judai in the back of the head. The green balloon exploded. "HOLY KURIBOH THAT'S COLD!" Yuya ran away laughing.

"Oh it's game on Sakaki! Just you wait!"

"Bring it on Kuriboh-Yuki~!" Yuya's singsong voice echoed through the halls.

"Jesse, hold my Kuriboh, this game is on!" Judai ran to catch up to Yuya. Jesse raised an eyebrow and chuckled, getting up to follow Judai through the building.

* * *

Atem sighed heavily as he typed into the computer before him. It was a simple code but it gave him a headache. Yugi had his head on the desk beside him, snoozing the hours away. The only reason why he was doing this was because Yuma and Astral went to lunch. And since he wasn't doing anything it was natural that they asked him to fill in for them.

Atem didn't look up even when the door behind him was opened. A brown cup with steam coming from the top was set down next to him.

"How are you Pharaoh?" Atem jumped at the voice and spun in his chair to see a tired Yusei. Atem smiled.

"Getting a heart attack by my employer. Other than that I'm doing well. How about yourself?"

"Got done with eight meetings. I have four to go." Yusei patted Yugi's hair and promptly gave up when the other refused to stir.

Atem breathed deeply. "Yugi didn't get much sleep last night. Some idiot sent in a document of a virus-infected letter that destroyed his computer."

Yusei rose an eyebrow at that. "Oh? That's not good. Tell Yugi to get rid of it. By the way, that mocha's for you."

"You. Are. A godsend!" Atem took the drink and took a scalding gulp. It was sweet and warm.

"I wouldn't go that far. But thanks for the compliment nonetheless." Yusei stood to the back of the room and went over his mental checklist.

"Judai's birthday is today. I got Yusaku doing most of the work. Tell Yugi he can head home early or come to the party when he wakes up. It extends to you as well."

Atem smiled at the God Tier Duelist. "Well, I'd love to Saint but I have a ton of work to catch up on. One of which is that document Yuma printed off the other day."

Yusei chuckled lightly and walked out of the room. "You're stuck doing it. Yuma and Astral headed home."

Atem felt his eye twitch. "You're kidding, right?" He looked behind to see that Yusei had left. " _You're kidding right!?_ "


	5. Memo Note Message

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 5: Memo/Note/Message**

 **Warning: Character bashing**

* * *

Sherry flipped through the archives of letters and emails and promptly sorted them by sender, and to who the letter was for. The amount that Yusei had gotten today in particular was quite shocking to say the least. There was several complaints from the Kuniyama district, the same ones from the other day.

Then there was a pink envelope for Atem with a heart sticker keeping it closed. The gesture would have been sweet, if Sherry didn't already know who it was from and that if it wasn't the 11th one that came through this week.

She marked the letter to be sent up to Atem and continued to shift through the others, sighing heavily for the person who would hear the rant.

* * *

If there was any time to be serious, Yuya would have been immune to the schedule. Tossing a red ball up and down while he walked through the hall Yuya listened to his new music player and hummed to the tune. He didn't see the storm clouds around Atem as he read a pale pink letter at his desk.

In fact, Yuya walked right up on him and hugged him from behind. Two things Yuya learned at that moment: Atem jumps violently when surprised and not expecting a hug, and it was the letter's fault!

Yuya landed on the ground hard, and didn't take into consideration that Atem would react harshly. "Ow, Atem what was that?"

Atem's surprise went down when he saw it was Yuya on the ground and not a certain stalker. "S-Sorry about that Oddball. I didn't expect a hug from you."

"I'm the only person who hugs people around here! Who were you expecting?"

Atem sighed heavily and slumped back into the chair. "Long story short, a have a stalker who moved to Neo Domino City."

Yuya blinked a few times. "Would it be like my stalker? Does she have a paper fan!?" Yuya jumped from the ground to curl into a corner of the room. "Don't let her get me!"

Atem let his muscles relax before getting up to comfort the smaller male. "It's okay Oddball. She's not like that."

* * *

Yuri felt his eye twitch at the picture of the Kuniyama District Arena's instructor and gave a sharp "Tsk!" when the door opened, revealing a brown haired woman with a sizable chest. "Good afternoon Yuri Sakaki! How can I help the Signer Industry's Regent Inspector?" The sick sweet voice made Yuri want to walk out of there. But he had a job to do, and Yusei wasn't paying him to slack. No, he payed Yuri to _get even_.

"I'm doing well Ms. Mazaki. There seemed to be a large amount of complaints coming from the Kuniyama District Arena, claiming that you haven't had a tournament in a while. Several duelists in this area are well-enough off to participate for the Global World Tournament coming up. So why the hold up?"

Anzu clicked and wagged her finger at the smaller male. "Now, now. No need to get hostile Yuri-kun! I've been doing my job just fine. There shouldn't have been any complaints."

Anyone could have missed the light twitch of her left eye, but Yuri's eyes twitched in response to Anzu's.

"If your quota is not being filled like it should be, Ms. Mazaki, then we have a problem." Yuri took a couple steps towards Anzu, ignoring the too-sweet smell of her bubblegum and peach perfume. He _had_ a job to do. "And all complaints reach _Yusei_ first, then the Arena instructors." Yuri's glaring eyes and sharp smirk sent a shiver down the woman's spine. "Failure to reprehend these mistakes could cost you dearly. Specially since a powerful man runs this business!"

* * *

Yuya rocked back and forth in Atem's office, hearing his story of this Anzu person and her stalking tendencies. He could rank it up as high as his own, but he could also place it higher. At least both are better than Yusaku's. And nothing compares to Yusei. Still, it's a threat to Atem's work, and Yusei needs to be notified when his employees are being threatened. He may be the boss of Signer Industries, but he's a leader first.

Atem looked over the letter a third time. Maybe it was the fourth time. He lost count a while ago. These letters. These haunting letters. Atem felt a lump in his throat thinking of his crazy ex-girlfriend and wished it would go away. He felt his neck tense but his shoulders were loose. Yuya's been quiet for a while, which helped in getting his mind back on to the letter.

" _I've sabotaged the tournament for you so you can win the Kuniyama District love! You could thank me later when you proclaim the win of the tournament was for me! ;D_

 _You don't have to worry about_ any _of your competition!"_

 _Love Anzu 3_

* * *

Yuri looked at the data sheets, then to the incident reports next to them, correlating the dates and shaking his head in disfavor. "Accident, ticket, accident, ticket, unforeseen damage, failed equipment, accident, equipment malfunction, no call no show, damage to person, hell these are terrible."

He looked down at the Kuniyama District Arena's Duelists and wondered how they were being so frequently injured or failed to show up. The tournaments where in place, yes, but there was no participation due to some sort of incident.

"Duel Gangs and District Teams respect Yusei well enough to not sabotage each other for the sake of a win. Especially since their honour as Duelists are often called on. But these are too frequent and too close together for it to be coincidence." Mumbling under his breath he turned his head to see Anzu's desk covered in pink envelopes and pale pink paper. The address to the closed letter on top of the pile caught his attention.

 _Signer Industries HQ_

 _Atem Muto_

Taking his violet scissors from his pocket he sliced the envelope open, and read the contents. His slight smile turned into a sharp smirk at the evidence he just came across.

Yusei's going to have a field day with his lawyer.

* * *

"Atem, it's almost closing time. You going to be okay?" Yuya asked him, walking by just to see the older male.

Atem sighed heavily and turned to the Oddball. "Yeah. Just shaking the feeling of impending doom away. What's up?"

Yuya handed him a slip of paper. "I'm heading out, but before I could Yusaku told me to relay a message from Yusei to you. He wants you in his office as soon as possible."

Atem gripped the paper tightly. " _Hai_. I would imagine so. Thank you Oddball."  
"No problem Kooky." Yuya smiled and dashed off, leaving Atem with a slight smile on his face because of the nickname. It faded, however, as he stood up to meet Yusei.

"She sabotaged my tournaments just to give you an edge in them, despite you not participating in them in the first place. Your name was repeated on the VIP list since August of last year." Yusei sighed as he flipped through the notes. "Stalking behavior is not tolerated, and sabotaging tournaments are a grave offense. A heinous punishment should be dished out on Anzu Mazaki for these crimes. I'll leave that to you Yuri."

The violet haired male smirked with canines showing. "I'll make it so she doesn't think twice of doing something so ridiculous as this."

Yusei turned toward Atem. "I'll issue a restraining order for you against her, that way she won't be allowed to have any contact with you. But do come to me with this sort of thing Pharaoh. I'm here to help."

Atem felt a tense weight lift off his shoulders. "Thank you Yusei. I just didn't know how to handle it at the time."

"If that's the reason why you've been so anxious than let me help fix the problem. Turning this into a legal matter and ridding her presence from my company are both easy tasks. Having fellow Signers as lawyers and with connections tends to help. Go home and rest easy Atem, this will all be sorted out within a week. Take that time to relax and recover."


	6. Prank Rivalry

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 6: Prank/Rivalry**

* * *

Judai rounded the office corner, water balloon in hand and waited for his victim. A flash of orange hair ran passed and Judai threw the blue sphere into the face of the Blackwing Duelist.

Crow, not expecting a balloon to hit his face, took the full hit and was subsequently soaked from the head to his shoulders. The papers he carried have fallen victim as well.

"Ah, come on man! I got a meeting here." Crow shook his head rapidly trying to dry himself off. He continued running down the hall, leaving Judai with a confused look. He shrugged his shoulders and took out another water balloon. Crouching in his new hiding spot, he failed to notice the bucket of water coming down onto his head.

"HOLY KURIBOH THAT'S COLD!"

* * *

Crow sat the pile of wet papers in front of Yusei. "Sorry man, Judai got me when I rounded the corner."

Yusei took one of his pens and tried to separate the pages, failing when they broke apart due to the strain of a pen underneath the thin sheets. He raised an eyebrow at Crow, silently asking "Pardon, repeat that please."

Crow sighed, his hair dripping wet. "I rounded the corner and Judai was waiting for a victim and threw a water balloon right to my face."

Yusei kept staring at Crow until a knock at the door echoed through the room. "Come in."

A tall, blond haired man strode through, followed by an almost-as-tall silver haired man. They both passed looks at Crow, the silver-haired being the only one who chuckled. "Guess Sherry got to you, huh Crow?" Kalin laughed hard at Crow's blush.

Jack even smirked at the reaction. "It's not what either of you think. Judai got me with a water balloon!"

"Sure." Was the echo of the two taller males.

* * *

Jesse ducked underneath the desk of a certain light brown haired girl on the tech side of the building. Said girl walked briskly with Yusaku, who wrote quickly while doing his daily inspection route.

"The computers were all malfunctioning today, and I couldn't tell you why." Aoi shook her head, stumped.

"I'll look them over. It's odd that all the computers in your wing suddenly failed for the third time this week."

"Yeah…" Aoi drawled, tapping her fingers on her desk, unaware of the blue haired hyper Duelist underneath. Jesse gulped.

* * *

Carly filled the four Enforcers' cups with steaming mint tea, the favored drink of the Head Signer. Yusei took a scalding drink from his cup and felt his shoulders ease a portion from stress. He opened his eyes to see his brothers smiling at him.

"What?" Yusei set the cup down.

"You should relax more often." Crow tells him.

"No."

"A vacation?" Jack chimes.

"No."

"I know a great masseuse down the-" Kalin starts.

"No, no, no! I definitely don't need that."

"Oh come on man, it won't be like last time!" Crow laughs at Yusei's pained expression.

Kalin shook his head. "With Yusei's luck, it just might."

Carly rose an eyebrow, questioning what the brothers were talking about.

* * *

Judai stalked Jesse into the tech wing of the building, and rose a yellow water balloon in his hand to strike his target. Who ended up moving right at the moment where Reiji looked up from the stack of papers next to him. To evidently get smacked in the face with a rubber sphere filled with water. And get his entire front soaked. With said water.

Reiji blinked and stared at Judai for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Judai slowly backed away from the tech wing, scanning the area for Jesse.

A bucket full of water fell on his head from behind. "DAH! NOT AGAIN ANDERSON!"

* * *

Yusei filed through the 241 page resume for the new job occupation. He had to send a new one out when Anzu Mazaki was terminated as well for the Kuniyama District Arena Instructor. Which means he has ten occupations open that he needed to fill by the end of the week. And from Yusei can see, this Brew Jozo was overqualified for the position he was applying for. Yusei wondered out loud how much the person was saying was true.

"He probably Kuriboh'd his entire resume and added glitter just so you can look back on it." Yusei had to blink to register Crow's voice replying to him.

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Kuriboh'd?"

"Yeah, I've been spending too much time around the younger guys. Apparently they coined the term Kuriboh'd in response to Judai's frequent pranks and him speaking dialogue with Kuriboh included."

Yusei set the pile of papers down and rubbed at his temple.

Carly stood next to the doorway and picked up a tray of fresh cut fruit for the four, setting them down in the center of the table. She was met with a chorus of "thank you".

As she turned to refill the brothers' cups she realized horribly that the teapot was empty.

* * *

Reiji wiped his glasses dry from the water spilled on them, and didn't realize a panicked Carly heading around the corner with a fresh pot of tea. All he heard was "Watch out!"

Judai heard a collision scream and headed for the noise, blue water balloon in hand with Jesse's name on it in purple marker.

Without as so much as stopping to look at the damage, Judai threw the water balloon at the two on the ground, successfully hitting Carly in the face, making her fall back onto the ground, holding her nose.

Judai stood frozen in place.

Reiji grunted and looked behind to see Judai frozen in a pitching stance. Jesse behind him with a bucket of water.

Reiji sighed and looked Judai directly in the eyes. "Run Yuki."

Judai chuckled sheepishly and made to slowly step back, into Jesse's water bucket's range.

* * *

Crow looked around the corner, a cup of water in his hand, waiting for Judai to run pass.

Jack and Kalin stood behind him, shared a look and a smirk, and dropped similar cups of water on the Blackwing Duelist's head. "MY BLACKWINGS THAT'S COLD!"


	7. Office Crush Romance

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 7: Office Crush/Romance**

* * *

Ryoken Kogami looked over the job synopsis once last time for the new Kuniyama District Arena Instructor. He dodged pretty much everyone in the building until noticing Yusaku and Aoi chatting over the computers going out. He ignored a small pain in his chest as he noticed Yusaku giving the girl a rare, _tiny_ smile.

Tearing his eyes away he bee-lined towards the room where the new employee, Suika Teien, waited.

Opening the door into the room, Ryoken was met with a wave of nice-smelling perfume. On the red couch was a woman dressed in a black business outfit, her red hair cut short and covering one eye. Her eyes were closed until he stood in front of her, and opened them to reveal a set of light magenta-rose eyes.

"Mrs. Teien?" Ryoken questioned.

The woman nodded and stood, almost reaching his height in her heels. Ryoken noticed she wore red nail polish with black detail of spider webs. The tie around her neck had the same design.

"I'm Ryoken Kogami, your overseer in your training. I was notified you were overqualified for the job you applied for, so the Head of Signer Industries has high hopes for you."

Suika nodded her head curtly. "I don't wake up to disappoint my employers. I'm ready to begin, sir."

"Then let us start."

* * *

Shark and Kaito stared wide-eyed at the gifts on Yuma's desk. It was littered with red hearts, cupcakes, glitter cards, and lollipops of all sorts. For the fifth time in a row in the last five days.

When asked about it Yuma had the spine to mention that three girls in their wing were trying to win him over with treats.

And yes, for the most part, they are consumed within the week when he gets them. But right now it's been an all-out war between the three: Tori, Cathy, and Anna. And Yuma is falling behind his work.

The two boys shared a look and promptly dumped all of the early Valentine's treats for the smaller boy into the trash, tied it up and threw it down the chute immediately.

After the deed was done, they looked toward the door to see Yuma drag his feet across the floor to his table, followed by Astral who carried two cups of steaming coffee and two Utopia Energy Drinks.

Yuma plopped down into his seat, took the two energy drinks and his cup of coffee from Astral, and tore the lid open from the coffee to pour both energy drinks into the cup.

Kaito and Shark had to lunge at Yuma to stop him from drinking the caffeinated drink.

* * *

Ryoken was pretty amazed at the progress Suika took to handling the backed-up orders from the Kuniyama District's Arena. So much in fact that he dropped by Yusei's office to ask the man if he promoted Suika from an unknown wing and employed someone to take her job for her.

He expected the Head Signer to be in his office alone, working on his triple screen computer. Instead he found Yusaku curled up on Yusei's lap on the couch in his office while the latter was reading a book.

"Ryoken, come on in. Is something wrong?" Yusei placed a black feather that trailed into a silver feathering in his book before setting it down and casually massaging Yusaku's hair. The blue-haired duelist mumbled and snuggled closer to the Head Signer.

Ryoken took his phone out silently and took a quick photo of Yusaku sleeping before answering Yusei. "Nothing is wrong, but I did notice that Mrs. Teien had a very good grasp on the situation before I placed her into Kuniyama District's Arena. Almost like she knew about the problem beforehand and was instructed ahead of time on what to do in regaining lost time. I wanted to confirm some suspicions with you. You wouldn't have happened to promote her in place of the terminated Mazaki and employed someone in her prior place instead of hiring a whole new body?"

Ryoken brought a chair closer to the couch that they sat in, and very tenderly reached to pet Yusaku's hair as Yusei had casually done before.

"That would be the case. I found it much easier to promote someone with prior knowledge of both the Kuniyama District's history and had prior experience running a District Arena. Suika Teien came from Heartland City's Arena and is a retired Duel Star. She's won plenty of Heartland City's Duel Star Competitions in the last five years, as well as ran Heartland City's Arena for the past year. The Kuniyama District was close enough for her to understand the problem at hand and volunteered her service. The new employer who took her position is someone she found suitable for the job and has took it upon herself to train them on her free time, having done so before and her trainer has done to her." Yusei watched as Ryoken managed to get a few pets in before Yusaku stirred enough for Ryoken to withdraw his hand.

Yusei went back to petting Yusaku's hair himself and the younger male ceased his movement.

Ryoken raised an eyebrow at the Head Signer.

"Insomnia and night terrors don't go hand in hand when trying to sleep Ryoken. All three of us know this."

" _Hai_ , sir."

* * *

Suika Teien walked quickly and silently to the XYZ's Wing of Signer Industries, following a young woman skipping down the hallways with a big red heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Anna didn't even notice the Duel Arena Instructor. She was more focused on getting the box of chocolates to Yuma's desk before he went home.

Which so happened to be the same thought running through Tori and Cathy. The three young girls met in the hallway, looking at each other in silence, noticing that the other two also carried boxes of chocolate with the name YUMA on them.

Suika barely had time before the three started to brawl in the middle of the hallway. A blast of a cannon went off and and smoke fogged the area.

* * *

Said cannon blast did not go unheard. Ryou and Bakura were taking stock underneath the building when the shelves shook in protest to the boom. Bakura laughed maniacally.

Ryou looked to his partner and shook his head gently. "You had to give her a cannon for her birthday. Everything you could have given her, and you picked a portable cannon!"

Bakura smirked at the snowflake. " _I_ think it suits her."

* * *

Yusei's eye twitched to the sound of the walls crashing down. Older employees shrugged it off and tried to calm the younger ones. Ryoken mirrored Yusei's tired face and sighed heavily. "Did you warn our new employees about Kaboom?"

"I would be a fool if I haven't."

* * *

Yuma jumped out of his seat and made a mad-dash to the door, clocking out immediately. That sound meant one person and said person was close.

Running into where Yusei's wing belonged he knocked vigorously on the door, only opening it when Yusei's tired voice told him to enter.

Panting heavily, Yuma noticed that Yusaku slept unaware on Yusei. Ryoken rose an eyebrow at the panting boy. Yuma tip toed toward the couch, and reached out to pet Yusaku's hair.

Yusaku stirred and snuggled into Yusei more before resting.

"Is something wrong Yuma?" Ryoken asked, his eyes gleaming at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I clocked out, I'm heading home, don't tell Kaboom! Or any of the others. I wasn't here today!"

"You're behind Yuma" Yusei told him.

"Tell Astral to bring my work by my home. I just can't be here for the next three days!" Yuma dashed out of the room, but not before running into the door and yelping loudly.

Loud enough that Yusaku jumped in Yusei's lap and yawned. Blinking tiredly the Cyberse duelist noticed Yuma at the door, rubbing his head, and Ryoken staring at him.

Yusei ruffled his hair. "Evening Sunshine."

* * *

Suika managed to get to the wing of the building that she was told that Yusei could be found. She found the blonde receptionist, Alexis, looking at red letters on her desk.

"So this Yuma kid isn't the only one in a love square." Alexis jumped and turned in her chair to rest her eyes on Suika, who just walked in front of her.

"Uh, yeah. But these are just from one person. What can I help you with ma'am?"

"I'm Suika Teien, the new Kuniyama District Arena Instructor. I was told that I could find Yusei in this wing."

"Right, he's in the office all the way in the back down the fifth hallway. I'll let him know you want an audience with him."

"You have my thanks"

Yuma ran past both of them, still rubbing his head.


	8. Secret Santa

**All Yu-Gi-Oh Office AU 31-day Challenge**

 **Day 8: Secret Santa**

* * *

Alexis felt her eye twitch as she walked into her wing and saw her desk covered in presents, all wrapped beautifully with red and green wrapping paper, some topped with bows and others with a tag that had no person's name on the "From" portion of the tag. Only written in black sharpie was her name. Was being engaged _not_ getting through to any of the men in the Fusion Wing?

She sighed and dropped her bag at the floor, preparing to remove all the presents and leave them at the foot of her desk until Judai skipped up to her desk. "Wowee, I'm late." He held in his hand a very small bag with green crinkle paper covering the top. "Where do you want me to leave this?"

"Not you too Judai! Well at least I know that it was from you. Everyone else forgot their name!" Alexis reached for the small package and placed it in the open space she had just made.

"I would laugh and congratulate you on your popularity, but I get the feeling that you would sick your Blade Skater on me."

"May be one of my Angels personally." Alexis sat down in her chair and continued to remove the mountain of presents. "What is wrong with our co-workers today? I was talking to Yuzu when I came in and she had a lot of presents on her desk as well."

"It's January 6th. Y'know, Secret Santa drawings in December and exchanges in January."

Alexis face palmed. "I've forgotten. And some of them made it seem like they drew me. What about you Judai? Did you get anything?"

"If you mean a mountain of presents like you, nothing close. A few more than I thought I would get, yes." Judai dug into his shirt to show off a gold Celtic Trinity necklace with green emeralds showing off more of the glamour. "This was one of them. I'm betting money on one of my bros getting it for me."

"Jesse?"

"Jesse."

Alexis gave Judai a tired smile. "So, your new wing is treating you well?"

Judai flashed her a bright smile. "You have no idea. I have a partner in crime now!"

"Gods have mercy on us don't come back…" Chazz mumbled, walking by Alexis, glaring at the presents at Alexis' desk before turning to his own.

Ignoring the Ojama duelist the red Hero jumped up and down in front of Alexis, who followed the motion lazily with her eyes, telling her stories about water balloon fights and jello mishaps.

* * *

Kalin added a white rose to the flower vase next to Misty's desk and slowly met her eyes.

"Another rose?" The model asked, raising a single eyebrow at her husband. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't I give the most beautiful woman in the world a rose without a reason?"

Misty gave him a small smirk, but remained quiet, focusing on his gold eyes.

Kalin smirked back. "Okay, you caught me! I just wanted to show the rose that it needed to step its game up if it wanted to match with the most beautiful living creature in the world." He reached a palm outwards, asking for her own.

Misty placed her hand on top of his. Kalin bent down to place a small, gentle kiss on the back of the hand he received, giggling with Misty at their actions.

"Did you deliver your present to Vector?" Misty asked, watching as Kalin stood to his full height. A smirk was the only response she got.

* * *

Joey looked like a deer in headlights as he walked up to his desk in the Standard Wing. On it was more than a few presents wrapped and addressed to him. Very slowly did he pick them up, ready to drop them if they decided to blow up in his face.

Focused on the presents so much, he didn't see someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist. Yelping in shock, the blond duelist turned in place to see Seto Kaiba smirk down at him.

Growling lightly at his tall husband only served to make the smirk grow.

"Are they all from you?" Joey cautiously asked, half wishing they were and the other half of him wishing they weren't.

"Maybe. You got to open them to find out."

"Did you rig the drawing somehow?" Joey tenderly picked at the tape on one of the boxes, slowly unwrapping it.

"I would never. Fudo would have my head." Kaiba watched as his puppy slowly opened the gift.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Doubt it. I don't think he'll be looking for your replacement any time soon."

"I'm willing to bet he probably has one set up for me in case he does. He managed to pull enough strings to rid Signer Industries of Mazaki. More than likely for good."

Joey tsked at him, opening the box to reveal a headband with yellow puppy ears. It had a Neos card inside. _Nice use of mockery Judai_.

" _Mazaki_ was a love-struck fangirl who managed to land a job high in the ladder due to a single connection. Yusei-san didn't like her at the start. But he couldn't ignore Pegasus' order either. All of us were in a bind with her, we _had_ to wait for her to screw up." Joey placed the headband on his head. "And comparing yourself to her? Are we okay?" Joey met Kaiba's steely blue glare. The glare only faded when Joey kissed his cheek due to having to blink at the tenderness.

* * *

Yusei glared at the cup of Chai Green Tea in front of him, watching the steam fade into the air as the announcements from the current Duelympics drifted through his speakers. He kept his pen in hand, twirling it absently as the list of participants were listed as was the custom.

He didn't stop twirling his pen until a Sola Fudo was named. Yusei unclenched his jaw and breathed, feeling his shoulders drop drastically. His son managed to fight his way into the biggest tournament of the season, and did so with flying colors given it was the varsity portion within his Duel Academy.

There was a knock on the door, which Yusei opened his eyes to, muting his speakers and calling out to the knocker to enter.

Yusaku flashed him a small smile, which he returned before his gaze landed on his apprentice's arms. A stack of papers, along with a small package, were dropped on Yusei's desk.

"You look relieved Yusei-Senpai. Did something brighten your day?" Yusaku took the seat in front of Yusei's desk and the Head Signer.

"A pleasant announcement. But I'm not too surprised. What's this now?" Yusei twirled his pen to the stack of papers.

Yusaku took a deep breath and sighed. "The orders for the computers in the Link Wing. I couldn't tell you why they were having so much trouble."

"Sabotage?"

"Who would be so foolish as to sabotage you? Excluding Mazaki."

Yusei graced Yusaku with a small smile. "Remember Placido? I would have to say he's far from being a fool. Specifically since I, myself, haven't realized it until too late."

"And now we have a high ranking security system installed. Not only in this building but every arena. Ai has been keeping tabs on almost every Duelist that went through for the past month."

Yusei raised an eyebrow, his smile gone. "Almost?

Yusaku gulped. "Yeah… we found out that some Duelists are getting in without their License and competing. We've been tracking them down as much as possible but we don't have that kind of man power…"

"Why didn't you come to me? I have all the man power needed for such a thing. And why am I _just_ being notified about it?"

Yusaku nervously tapped his fingers together. "One: we thought it was just a group of five doing it at the start. Two: We had the man power, to the point where we realized there is a whole organization associated with it. And three: I… didn't want you to worry about something like this while you were worrying about the Acadia Movement."

Yusei sighed. "Come to me when something occurs, no matter how small it is! I have the ability to send more people into your wing, therefore if something like this does occur we can eliminate the problem before it becomes trouble. Tell Ai I want to see him immediately.

"Y-yes Senpai."


End file.
